<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Knight, Summer Soldier by Dawn_Blossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446415">Black Knight, Summer Soldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom'>Dawn_Blossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10 years of miscommunication cleared up in an instant with one (1) slip of the tongue, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Miscommunication, Other, yes they do make out in a boardroom I know that's what you're here for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… You called a fake meeting,” Chrom says. He has no energy left for anger; this is just… exhausting. “Because you… You wanted…”</p><p>“To see you!” Grima smiles sharply. “Don’t you feel special?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Knight, Summer Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this to both procrastinate studying and motivate me to study corporate law. I hate corporate law.</p><p>(Business people do NOT @ me; this may well be inaccurate but all I know about corporations is what I learned in school okay.)</p><p>Also, um, about the title of this fic... PLEASE look up <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_mergers,_acquisitions,_and_takeovers">corporate takeover terminology.</a> It is SO funny. It feels like you're reading a fantasy novel, and these are like... the official terms. But anyway, Black Knight = unwelcome takeover bidder, and Summer Soldier = director/officer who only puts up token resistance to a takeover</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Chrom,” a smirking Grima greets him. “You’re cutting it close today, aren’t you. The directors’ meeting is about to start, and here we almost were without our secretary!”</p><p>Chrom stares, unimpressed, at NagaCorp’s newest president, CEO, chairman of the board of directors, and majority shareholder. Chrom used to have some of those positions himself, before the hostile takeover that is. He doesn’t want to think too much about his crushing defeat, though. Suffice it to say, he’s confident that Grima only made him secretary to rub it in. Well, that, and to make sure the records are managed by someone who actually knows what NagaCorp has been doing all these years.</p><p>He sighs heavily.</p><p>“No one else is here yet,” he says. “Aversa told me she wasn’t coming. But the others—”</p><p>“Oh, the others aren’t coming, either,” Grima says. “I’ve been waiting on you this whole time.”</p><p>“The others… aren’t…coming?” Chrom continues to stare at Grima, his expression never changing. He has a sinking feeling about this whole thing, but he tries to pretend this is normal. “We don’t have enough people to vote on anything.”</p><p>“So we don’t,” Grima says, leaning back in their chair and suddenly revealing that their collared shirt is partially unbuttoned.</p><p>“So… You called a fake meeting,” Chrom says. He has no energy left for anger; this is just… exhausting. “Because you… You wanted…”</p><p>“To see you!” Grima smiles sharply. “Don’t you feel special?”</p><p>To see him. Please. Grima sees him on a daily basis. And even when they are physically away from each other, Chrom is glued to his phone and his email, always at Grima’s beck and call. </p><p>No, what Grima wants is for him to say something stupid, that way they can flaunt their power and remind him that he only keeps his job at their will.</p><p>Well, he knows that already. Does he really have to say it? He still remembers them in their youth, bright-eyed and too brilliant for the dullards in business school, Chrom included. Grima is still brilliant, no matter that the world has twisted their kindness into contempt for everyone and everything, and Chrom still cannot fall out of love with them.</p><p>He walks behind Grima, putting himself between them and the window behind them. Grima looks up at him languidly. Chrom may not be as clever as Grima, but he knows Grima is cleverer than this. They’re doing this for sport.</p><p>“Then what can I do for you?” he asks. “Now that we’re alone…”</p><p>Grima chuckles.</p><p>“I don’t know,” they say. “What good are you, anyway?”</p><p>What good are you. As if Chrom knows. As if Grima doesn’t know that Chrom doesn’t know.</p><p>“Everyone thinks this company is going down,” Chrom says through gritted teeth. Some of it wasn’t Chrom’s fault. He had never even aspired to the CEO position. But most of it is. He should have done better.  “Everyone wanted out. That’s why they all sold to you.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” Grima says. “What do YOU think?”</p><p>Chrom thinks that his ancestors would probably crawl out of their graves and kill him if he even thought about outright abandoning the corporation they had turned into Ylisse’s biggest business, never mind the fact that it’s been nothing but Ylisse’s biggest waste of resources for decades now. But more importantly…</p><p>“I think you could save it,” he says. “If you felt like it.”</p><p>Grima laughs.</p><p>“So much faith in the person who stole your company right out from under you,” they say. “Ah, but you’re right, I probably could… If only I cared what happened to this place at all.”</p><p>Chrom sighs as Grima laughs again.</p><p>“What, do you really think it matters what NagaCorp does now? If it continues on, we at Grimleal profit. If it fails, we still profit.”</p><p>Grimleal, Inc. has been NagaCorp’s chief competition for about as long as they’ve both existed. Chrom is not looking forward to the inevitable merger-related paperwork. Or, alternatively, the dissolution-related paperwork.</p><p>“I really only came here for one thing,” Grima continues, glancing pointedly up at Chrom. The way they’re fingering their tie is a direct attack on Chrom’s composure. </p><p>He places a hand atop Grima’s chair, his fingers digging into the black vinyl (and not, as he’d prefer, Grima’s hair).</p><p>“For the love of the gods, would you stop that before one of us has to call HR?” he snaps.</p><p>“I knew it.” Grima has the gall to look delighted. “This body still gets to you.”</p><p>It’s not just their body. It’s never been just that, even though they are undeniably the most unfairly attractive person Chrom has ever met.</p><p>“YOU get to me!” he shouts. “You ass—”</p><p>Proving the point, Grima suddenly swivels their chair around. Chrom, unbalanced, trips. As Grima undoubtedly intended, he falls right into Grima’s lap.</p><p>Chrom lifts himself up only to see Grima smiling. It’s not their usual sardonic amusement, either. For a second, Chrom is transported back to a time when all he wanted was to be by Grima’s side. Transfixed, he begins to raise a hand to Grima’s cheek.Then he stops. He’s being incredibly stupid. Grima will probably actually fire him if they learn how much time he wastes thinking about them, about touching them, about barging into their office one day and just throwing the last of his restraint away.</p><p>As he lowers his hand, Grima’s expression frosts over again.</p><p>“All these years and I’m still not worth your trouble?” they laugh. The bitter sound soon turns into a growl. “What the hell do I need you for, then?”</p><p>“W-Wait!” Chrom exclaims. Grima looks like they’re about to throw him off of them, but… Hearing those words, Chrom just can’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Damn it!” Gripping Grima’s face in his hands, he pulls them into a kiss. It isn’t fair. All these years, he’s missed them! There’s cruelty, and then there’s this, acting like Chrom’s feelings don’t even matter. “This is going too far! Insult me for anything else and I probably deserve it, but don’t pretend our bond was never real! My love for you is real!”</p><p>“Is?” Grima freezes.</p><p>“Shit,” Chrom says. So much for not getting kicked out of upper management.</p><p>Grima does push him away this time, turning their chair back so that Chrom can’t touch them. Chuckling, they rest their elbows on the table in front of them. Laughing harder, they put their head in their hands.</p><p>“When did THIS start?” they ask. “Regret leaving me for the company, did you?”</p><p>“As I recall, you were the one who left me,” Chrom says.. “But… yes, I regret not…”</p><p>“Asking me to stay?” Grima finishes. “That’s what you were SUPPOSED to do, you bastard. I didn’t WANT to go back to Plegia! But what reason did I have to stay if you didn’t invite me to?”</p><p>“You… You sounded like you were happy, though,” Chrom says miserably. Is Grima really saying that he could have avoided his biggest regret if he had just… protested? “I wanted to support you…”</p><p>“I was lying,” Grima says. “Not that you were honest, either. Could have asked me back at any time, really. Didn’t have to hide your feelings and stop talking to me just because I decided to join my father’s company after all.”</p><p>Chrom grimaces. He did lose contact with Grima. But...</p><p>“It was bad timing. I lost contact with everyone back then,” he admits. “All our old friends, except for those who ended up at NagaCorp with me… After Emm’s death, I… I would never have been able to hold up in front of everyone… Especially you, Grima…”</p><p>“You stupid bastard,” Grima hisses. They stand up. Though they’re just over half a head shorter than Chrom, that doesn’t make them any less intimidating, especially considering that they’re literally backing him into a corner. “What about after that, then? After you became CEO? After your company started falling apart? How about when you heard I was the one involved in the takeover? Not a call?”</p><p>“What would you have wanted me to say?” Chrom asks. In fact, he had thought of calling Grima all the time. The issue of what to say always stumped him.</p><p>“Anything,” Grima says. Now their hand is on his chest. “Anything, so I wouldn’t have had to waste all this time and money coming here! I do not give a damn about NagaCorp! The only thing of any value here is YOU!”</p><p>This time, Grima initiates the kiss. There’s nothing gentle about it, and if Chrom weren’t so desperate himself, it might scare him. But Chrom would be lying if he said this wasn’t the happiest he’s been in years. It’s almost too good to be true. It’s…</p><p>“What?” Grima pulls back, frowning, when they feel Chrom stiffen. “Change your mind already?”</p><p>Chrom shakes his head. He’s too in love for this.</p><p>“I don’t want to get caught up in another game of yours!” he insists. His heart will actually shatter if Grima drops it, and he’s not sure he could put it back together this time.</p><p>“What a shame,” Grima says, trailing a hand up his jaw. “Because I love playing with you.”</p><p>“Grima—”</p><p>“You used to like playing with me,” Grima continues. “What, did I seem nicer back then? I was lying! You aren’t the only one who’s changed in ten years, Chrom. You closed up; I opened up.”</p><p>Grima’s hand curls around his ear. Chrom closes his eyes. </p><p>“I can’t,” he says. “I can’t take it. I closed up for a reason. You’ll destroy me.”</p><p>“Of course I won’t,” Grima says. Their hand now reaching the top of his head, they give it a pat. “After all the trouble getting you? I think not!”</p><p>Grima laughs, but when Chrom makes no response, they stop.</p><p>“Remember when we were students, and I didn’t know much about Ylisse, and you had to guide me around like I was a little lost lamb?” they say. “Well, now it’s my turn to be the shepherd. I’ll lead you away from all your troubles in Ylisse. And since you already told me you love me, I’m sure I don’t have to worry about YOU running off like I did, right?”</p><p>So Grima’s game is… herding sheep? Chrom can’t help but snort. </p><p>“Going to bring me home with you to Plegia?” He said he didn’t want to play, but he can’t resist.</p><p>“Well, of course.” Grima smirks. “I know just the place to put you. Gangrel’s been getting on my nerves lately. He’s due to be replaced.”</p><p>Gangrel… That’s Grimleal’s vice president. He has been involved in several notable scandals. Grima is… Gods, Grima might be serious.</p><p>“So your plan is to fire me at NagaCorp and hire me at Grimleal?” he asks, just to be sure. “Wait, was that your plan the whole time?”</p><p>“You’re a terrible secretary,” Grima says. “I mean, this meeting has been going on for an hour, and you haven’t kept a single minute.”</p><p>“What? It’s not even a real—” Chrom begins, then sighs at Grima’s smug look. “You think you’re funny.”</p><p>“And yet you say you LOVE me,” Grima points out.</p><p>“I…” Gods, they’re such an asshole. But Chrom follows the tug of their hand to stand at their side. “I do. I always have.”</p><p>It seems impossible that <i>this</i> could be what Grima wanted to hear all along… But Chrom does like to think he knows something about Grima’s expressions. And this look in their eyes… It’s something he used to see every day.</p><p>It’s something he wants to see every day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>